<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На перекрёстке by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835601">На перекрёстке</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты так и будешь таскаться за мной, как Тотошка за Элли?<br/>— Что? — удивился Большой Злой Волк.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На перекрёстке</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты так и будешь таскаться за мной, как Тотошка за Элли?<br/>— Что? — удивился Большой Злой Волк, глядя на девочку в красной шапочке. — Нет, конечно. Я просто хотел спросить, что у тебя в корзинке. Не пирожки ли?<br/>— Не-а, — девочка приподняла салфетку, — книги по ботанике.<br/>— А идёшь ты, случайно, не к бабушке? — продолжал допытываться Волк.<br/>— Не-а, — ответила девочка, выковыривая носком серебряных башмачков маленький жёлтый камешек из вымощенной кирпичом дороги, — я иду к большому дубу у Лукоморья. Учёный кот собирается выступать на Салемском слёте с докладом о магических свойствах Аленького цветочка, он просил меня зайти в библиотеку.<br/>— Ладно, — вздохнул Волк. — Ну хоть дай провожу, а то мало ли какая дрянь водится в зачарованном лесу.<br/>— А я читала, — девочка продолжала стоять на месте, — что самый опасный в зачарованном лесу — это Большой Злой Волк.<br/>— Разумеется, — довольно оскалился тот, — поэтому я иду с тобой. С чудовищем красавице нечего бояться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>